Ares
In the times before Ra established his rein using the Egyptian pantheon as the baiss of the empire, there were the First Ones, the Titans. Unas, and Unas hybrids as hosts, these were truely gods among men. They established the First Dynasty of the Goa'uld, and their tread upon the cosmos expanded their influance. After countless eaons of rule, the second generation of the First Dynasty, rose up against their founders, Zeus leading the charge and rallying the other younger more impressionable goa'uld into a fighting force the Titans had no defence against. Sheer numbers won the day, but in the end, there was one Titan left. Atlas, the back bone of most of the older titans, known for his cunning and stratagy, had barracaded himself on the edge of the galaxy. Back to the perverbal wall and facing his assailants, the Titan put up a fight the other younger gods could not overcome. Several of the Twelve Olympians died in this first conflct; Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Posidon among them. One of the 12, rumored to be son of Zeus and Hera directly, was Ares, proclaimed the god of war, and the one Zeus turned to when numbers and brute force did not win the day. His host body had been carefully cultivated by his Goa'uld parents, several generations of selective breeding and weeding out genetic markers. He stood a hearty 6'7", nearly 280lbs of athletic body trained until a ripe age of 25 before claimed as a host for the gods. His skin a sun riched tan, with a wild shock of russet hair that contrasted with the sharp ice blue eyes. His history prior to the uprising was well known; he had a keen mind, and a silent, imposing presence. Very early it was established that he would be different among the Goa'uld, hand picking his jaffa instead of simply accepting what made their way out of the garrisons, and to the surprise of most of the others, chose primarily the female jaffa. He doted upon his own personal soldiers, treating them like his own children, but he was not soft, drilling them wihtin an inch of their lives on random intervals to insure their fighting spirit. Insuring the loyalty of the female jaffa had a side effect the others hadn't considered; the male offspring of those jaffa, were doubly loyal to Ares for the care of their mothers, creating a strong, united force that Ares used to govern, more than rule his territories that were assigned by the elder Titans. When the uprising occured, Ares only joined the battle to protect his charges, donning a suit of personally tailored gold plate armor, the metal of which had been made in the same styles as the Ha'tak outer hulls. With the help of Hephestus, the two had made a masterpiece of protective gear, light weight yet durable enough to take direct staff blasts at near point blank range. Included on the main frame of the armor, was a series of mini-servos, adding calculated strength and balance to his own considerable reserves. In place of a ribbon device, Ares perfered to meet his foe face to face, often seen leading a charge at the head of a phalanx of his Amazons wielding a modified staff halberd, the head of which was a double sided cresnt blade, set in a vibro harnes that let the already razor sharp blades cut through solid steel in a pinch. The reverse weighted end of the handle was the barel of the staff blaster, often catching his enemy unawares behind him while he mowed down the ones before him. At one of the more heated battles, it was Ares combined ground and arial tactics that won the day, but cost him a crippling amount of his personal jaffa and resources. Zeus came to him when it was apparent that Atlas would not go quietly, and had him design the stratagy that would eventually push Atlas either to the brink, or destroy him entirely. It was during the exicution of this stratagy, that Ares was captured by Atlas' forces, and brought before the Titan to pay for his insolence. Rather than grovel, or curse the Titan as the other lower gods did, Ares lowered to one knee, and offered the Titan his own power halberd, lowering his head to expose his neck and said simply "This was never my design... I only did what I was born to do... war is my art, and my father took advantage of my gifts. Do with me as you will, Old One, I only ask that it be swift, and with dignity." Partially moved and intrigued by the nobility he saw in this young upstart, Atlas deemed his punishment was to be entombment, rather than death. Locked away in one of several nameless sarcophagus, his armor and gear boxed up and placed in the storage with it, and when Atlas retreated from the known universe, Ares went with him. With the Titan's return, and the construction of the Atlas gate, the Titan was short handed on those he could trust to expand into the Pegasus galaxy. Taking inventory of his resources, it was then that Atlas recalled the youth's words, and deeds in the First War. He ordered the storage sarcophagus exhumed, opened, and the once High Olympian, was made a minor servant to the mighty Titan, set loose upon the Pegasus galaxy in the name of Atlas. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:Goa'uld Deceased